Vehicles for operation on the ground having internal combustion engines, particularly trucks and heavy vehicles, are increasingly provided with one or more exhaust aftertreatment devices. The exhaust aftertreatment device or devices may include catalytic converters, particulate filters, combustors, or mixing devices. These exhaust aftertreatment devices tend to produce a tremendous amount of heat by virtue of the hot exhaust gases passing through them, and sometimes by virtue of additional heat-producing reactions taking place within them. Often, the exhaust aftertreatment devices are equipped with sensors, which sensors are connected to the vehicle electrical system by wires. Other attachments may be present as well, such as fluid injectors, taps for sampling the exhaust flow, or electrodes for operating internal electrical devices. The attachments, whatever their function, are generally connected to the vehicle systems by some type of wire, tube, cable, or conduit.
Because of the high temperatures generated by the exhaust aftertreatment device, any wire, tube, cable, or conduit leading to a sensor or attachment must be carefully and securely located to prevent it from coming into contact with, or even too close to, the exhaust aftertreatment device. Furthermore, due to the variability associated with vehicle manufacturing which stems from the multiplicity of vehicle, engine, and exhaust configurations, it is advantageous to maximize the adaptability of any device that is used to so locate and secure the wires, tubes, cables, or conduits. It is also advantageous that any such device be compatible with conventional, “off-the-shelf” fasteners, P-clips, and wire-ties.